Ticks, and the diseases they carry, such as Lyme disease and Powassan disease, are rapidly reaching epidemic levels in many parts of the world. Various types of tick prevention devices are known in the prior art. However, most existing tick prevention devices are either cumbersome to wear or are chemically based. The prior art offered by Luria and Luria (U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,557) uses an adhesive trap design, yet the band presented in the prior art is not adjustable, and as it is elastic, will be prone to falling. Furthermore, the trap presented requires a user to properly cut and apply an adhesive tape, which creates a barrier to use. What is needed, and what the present anti-tick leg band provides, is a simple, non-chemical solution to tick prevention that is adjustable, secure, and easily reusable. The present anti-tick leg band has a folded band, a plastic backed layered adhesive having a plurality of removable adhesive layers disposed on an inside of the folded band, and a plastic cover having a plurality of spacers disposed on the inside of the outer half of the folded band. A strap and buckle, as well as hook and loop fasteners, are used to easily secure the anti-tick leg band to a user's leg. When a tick or jigger begins to climb up a leg of a user, it will enter into the space between the plastic cover and the outermost adhesive layer, where it will then be stuck. When the outermost adhesive layer is exhausted, the user may simply peel it off to expose a new layer.